Patent Literature 1 describes “an electric braking device having an integrated structure with an electric circuit unit, in which, with an aim to improve countermeasures of this driving circuit against heat, an electric circuit unit DCP is provided facing a brake pad with a motor therebetween, a power module 408 is provided so that an inner surface of a metal outer casing 500 of the electric circuit unit DCP faces a heat dissipating surface, and a control circuit board 404 is provided on a motor side relative to the power module 408”.
An electric braking device is accommodated in a tire wheel, and is mounted therein by being fixed to a wheel side. Thus, vibration input from a road surface is directly applied to the device, so respective constituent elements thereof are required to have high vibration resistance. Especially, since an electric circuit board is thin plate-shaped, resonance phenomenon occurs due to warping of this thin plate, and vibration might thereby be amplified. To suppress this vibration amplification, the circuit board needs to be fixed firmly to a caliper. However, to firmly fix the circuit board, the circuit board must be fixed at plural points, and a size increase of the device becomes a concern.